


the key to survival

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to ouma kokichi
Kudos: 5





	the key to survival

it was not fair to you. nothing about your life was fair to you. but that's the funny thing, huh? it doesn't matter if life is fair.

the cards you were dealt weren't in your favour, but you tried your best with the hand that you were given. you strayed, you ran away, you made a house with your cards and decided to play your own game. nothing could hold you. or so you thought.

the cards came tumbling down, and when you awoke, you were given a new chance. a chance born of the worst circumstances, but a chance nonetheless. and you took it.

it was almost beautiful, watching you destroy yourself. the way you tore yourself to shreds, stretching yourself thin and driving a wedge between yourself and everyone else. you were afraid of the danger you perceived in them. darling, you are your own danger.

the key to survival was to make yourself the biggest threat out there. so you planned, you set everything up to make it seem you were in total control. it would've worked, too, if you had only known who you were trying to deal with.

a slight of the hand, the true mastermind made their move. 

three poison bolts. two victims. one antidote. 

if only you had cared a bit less.

(the key to survival is controlled apathy)

**Author's Note:**

> this..sucks. i didnt edit at all and wrote it in two minutes but hey.


End file.
